au - misconception
by Dontai
Summary: alternate universe - Alucard is an impossibly old and impossibly dangerous vampire taking care of his adopted daughter Integra. Together with a child of darkness, Seras, they are dragged into a tangled web of lies and intrigue leading to enemy beyond the scope of entire hellsing saga. Third rewrite for those who remember me.


She never felt her heart beat so loudly or so fast, not even when her father told her those awful stories of the living dead. If her heart doesn't kill her, surely would her scheming uncle Roger. "My Integra, my sweet little Integra." She heard his voice dripping with malevolence and ill intention: killing her to claim her title. She just wish to give him the title, she never wanted the burden to begin with. "I'll promise to make it quick," he says. "Maybe I'll have a little bit of fun first. It seems a shame that you'll never get to experience sex. Would you like to? You're such a tight young thing." He burst into horrible laughter that makes her blood run cold and chills her to the very core. The echoes of the laughter continue to follow her down the cavernous corridor. Her uncle was only ten or fifteen steps behind her short stubby legs. She rounds the stairs to the third sub-level of the dungeon. "I hear you, keep running. You manage to seal yourself off and make this easy."

She heard his footstep trailing behind her but becoming ever closer. "Where are you going," he calls out. When she was younger, her father told her of a secret. If she was ever in danger or in trouble, if things ever felt dark and hopeless, she is to go into the dungeon's third floor, all the way to the end. This cell is marked with strange symbols she hadn't seen before. Her father spoke of it many times before his cousin had killed him in cold blood. Tears of joy flows from her eyes as she opens the cell door, only to be replaced with tears of hopelessness and despair at seeing the room was empty. The only thing in the room was an old desiccated corpse. Her father had lied to her. Her tear stained face turns to stare at her murderous uncle. "Times up Interga, as I have promised, I will grant you a quick death." He pulls the trigger, a single bullet pierces her chest collapsing her to the ground bleeding out.

"Sic semper tyrannis," a cacophonic voice whispers. "You bring death to innocence. I'll bring death to you. Blood for blood, ashes to ashes, and dust to dust," he recites.

"What the hell," one of her uncle's hired thugs screams, "The corpse is talking!"

"I am no corpse," the newly risen Alucard screams after becoming enraged at their accusation! "I'm the immortal Alucard." The corpse lunges forward tearing into roger's throats. The hall was filled with sounds of gun fire and screaming. Then silence overtakes the room.

"You must drink," Alucard said tearing open his wrist with his teeth. "The blood will heal you. Drink the blood of the immortals."

She awakens in her room with a man in a strange outfit standing beside her, apparently holding breakfast. "You scarred me," he says coming to sit down beside her on the bed "Where is Walter?"

"I'm alive," she asks concern?

He nods, "It was touch and go for a second." He hands her the bullet off of the nearby nightstand and cups her around it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alucard. I was instructed to protect and serve you, along with entire Van Hellsing bloodline."

"You saved me," she says hugging him, "My winged angel."

"Pardon me mam, but I'm not sure, I know how to raise a child. Again, where is Walter?"

/- Ten years ago, outside of London, England 24:00 -\

"My dearest father, I have a mission for you." Her words cause him to have a warm smile across his face. Yet he maintains a respectful kneeling posture because of her authority. His warm soul he had for his adopted daughter was the last part of him that was human. It brought back memories of his family lost to the sands of time. It is something that he clings on to preventing him from descending into madness brought on by the blood.

"What is my bidding, my master?"

"There is a foul creature that has taken up residence. You are to remove him by anyway you see fit."

"But there is only one way I see fit, with extreme prejudice," says Alucard, bursting out into laughter.

"As I have come to expect from you, Alucard, you have never disappointed me, even with how dire the situation had become in the past."

/- Present Day, Hellsing manor 07:00 -\

"What am I looking at," Integra asks? A fit, but stern looking woman with long multi-length black hair that made it seem like somebody is framing her youthful face. Her jaw is slender and supports a lush set of lips torn up by constant need to bite them. It was symptom of the constant seething pressure of leadership that is boiling under her surface. She is looking at photos of an old fashion church in the middle of a dense forest. The door was ajar, otherwise the outside was undisturbed. The pictures of the inside were the same. The sergeant who was standing at attention spoke up, Three days ago a church was stormed by heavily armed soldiers wearing black combat suit comprised of steel plate and Kevlar." The door to the office opens and Walter quietly announces his presence.

"How is this are concern," Integra asks?

"Well, what does this have to do with you, Miss Integra, have you heard of anyone ever storming a church?" Integra shook her head

"Neither have we. If it wasn't for the bizarre nature of this attack, we might have turned it over to the local authority. For now we're considering it to be a possible supernatural retaliation against the church."

"We'll investigate," she says with a sigh "looks like we've become nothing more than a bunch of peace keepers."

"Cheer up," Walter says cheerfully. "you'll get wrinkles."

"Indeed," says a very familiar voice "We wouldn't want to spoil those devilishly good looks. A goddess shouldn't frown."

"Alucard," she says surprised. "You overheard?"

Seeing half of Alucard's body inside the wall causes Integra to chuckle. she always considers calling the ability ghosting. In reality, Alucard could become incorporeal at will, which is part of the reason why he couldn't be killed. He didn't need his corporeal form, he could survive indefinitely without it. Integra was one of the few people who saw Alucard's true form.

"What is the world coming to, where you attack a church?" The comment prompts Alucard to laugh. The two of them were walking through the forest outside of Cheddar during a very bright day, which annoyed him to no end. She took notice to it right away saying in jest, "suck it up, father." He responds by grumbling to himself.

The cheddar forest was very dense with bright green trees and lots of hazardous pitfalls in the form of roots and vines. The church itself was medium size and of an old fashion design. Alucard right off the bat notices something, "I'm sensing a presence. It's not vampires. Whatever it is, it's not human." There was something on the breeze causing him to sniffs the air, "definitely not human."

The church is completely fine which Alucard found odd. This building wasn't even ransacked and nothing seems to have been taken, meaning they were after one object or were here for one of the priests. "Why would they want to kill the priests?" Integra gives a shrug, having no idea. "They were searching for a person." He strolls over to a cop taking a statement who gets startle by his bizarre appearance. "Was anything taken?"

The cop shook his head, "everything in the inventory was accounted for. Nothing is missing, nothing." Alucard looks into the priest eyes, voice becoming hypnotic, "was anything taken?"

The priest shook his head.

"Is there anything your hiding?"

"They were after Lucien. We didn't want to drag the other churches into this for fear of reprisal."

"Where is he," he demands?

"I don't know," the priest says. "He told me that he lives in this area though."

He turns to Integra, "Contact the church, find this, Lucien."

Integra slams the phone down in the hotel room prompting Alucard to stand up.

"What's the problem?"

"They will not give out that information. I guess their trying to protect their church members. What could this priest have done illicit to provoke an armed response?"

"Looks like we're about to find out." Alucard says seeing a guard walk in.

"There is another attack in progress."

"Alucard, get there fast."

When he got there, the local law enforcement was already engaging the armed attackers with disastrous consequences. Dozens of cops were lying dead from multiple gunshot wounds. Several police cars were left running outside the church with the cops still dead inside them, there lights continued to swirl around bathing the world in red and blue hues. A shot rang out striking him in the chest. His first instinct was to look at the steeple but nothing was there. After a second shit stuck him in his upper torso, he found the shooter on the second story. The attacker cries out, "that is not a cop." Before the attacker could respond further, he uses his third eye to shoot the man dead. There was a rustling sound of movement from the people inside rushing around. He crashes through the door and scans the room for civilians; the priests were tied up and lined up against the wall. Once he knew it was safe, he fires at will, sending them scrambling for cover. Three attackers caught out in the open explode from the 13mm rounds. One of the attacker screams, "Run, I'll cover you." Four of his teammates stand up and are gun down instantly by him. He gives an extremely unsettling raucous laugh upon their demise. The soldier "covering them" had been hiding behind a concrete pillar, but it wasn't strong enough to stop the 13mm round. Four soldiers remain and he could smell their fear, hear their hearts hammering away. He could have shot them in the dark by the sounds of their heart, alone. Three of them explode in a spray of gore. He walks up to the remaining soldier, ignoring the rounds being fired at him, and rips the man's mask off and stares into his eyes. His quick dispatch of the enemy team left him feeling superior and hiding the determination of his enemy, the man's hand is on a detonator. The back of the church explodes and is consumed by a massive fireball. As the fire spreads throughout the building, Alucard realizes he forgot something, something important. The priests were still bound and gagged. "Hellsing initiative, limited release to level 3." His corporeal form began to morph, appearing as he did when he was much younger and before he was turned, the gloves on his hands began to glow bright red and reality seems to bend and twist in his presence. This form's speed is nearly beyond the human perception level and he is able to drag the priests out of the building before the ceiling collapses. "Mission is complete, releasing control, reinstating restraints." Now he had only one last thing to worry about: what Integra would say after losing their only lead. He pulls out his charred cell phone out of what little was left of his pants; being practically naked.

After the phone range, he hears Integra's feminine voice. He is hesitant to speak but finally decides to just take her punishment, "I prevented the attack on the church, but there was a complication."

Clearly, she wasn't expecting to hear this. From over the phone, he heard in a very aggravate tone, "complication?" She was saying this through gritted teeth, even over the phone he could tell.

"They were rigged to explode. There is one church left, I would recommend posting guards." She agrees and politely hangs up. That could have gone better, he thinks, because boy was she pissed at him.

The lieutenant on guard duty rang the alarm sending men and women scrambling for their equipment. Seras was sleeping just moments ago. As she wipes the sleep from her eyes, her instincts and training took over. Her first priority was listening for the voice of the lieutenant barking out orders. "Take position," he bellows. She sees the cop detail assigned to the church forming up beside her. They, along with part of her Hellsing garrison, took cover behind the cars in the front parking lot and what little cover they could find.

She sees the armored personnel carrier rolling up, thinking to herself, Shit they're not fucking around. A car off to her right explodes spraying deadly shrapnel. She was wearing head to toe combat armor and using a m'16 with a jacketed round hollowed out with an explosive mercury core. This type of round has a noticeable pop to them, puncturing both the steel plate and Kevlar. Her targets were being unloaded from the armor personnel carrier. Soon as she has sight on one of her target, she fires hitting the target center mass. The shot would have won her a metal back at the Hellsing firing range. The target greets her with a cry of pain and she is certain the target is down. "Welcome to Hellsing," she says confidently. Instead, her target gets back up and continues firing at her. "What the fuck," she screams taking cover. "I shot that man. I know I hit him."

"Same here," the man next to her says "I got four confirmed hits."

She looks over to one of the police officers, she didn't catch his name, taking three well place shots on one of the attackers. His gun was too low of a caliber and doing nothing but slowing the attacker down. Even when the officer duct, he was clip by a bullet and his shoulder explodes into a spray of gore. She couldn't tell what weapons they were using. What she did know was that the shots were different calibers. She heard the distinct sound of the 5.56mm nato and 7.62mm rounds. Despite their lack of generalize equipment, there attack was coordinated. "Something is off, I think there using freaks." She heard multiple confirmations from the rest of the troops. "Do we have any anti freak weapons?"

"No," the lieutenant screams "We're supposed to be fighting humans. We only brought armor piercing dummy rounds. We need Alucard"

Raising her weapon, she curses the horrible situation she was put into. The weapon's kick is tremendous and it's fire strikes another target exploding it's head into pieces. Despite the grievous injury, she stares as the man gets back up and rather quickly heading towards her. She notices that the man's head was already starting to heal. "Confirmed, these are vampires."

"Com, get Hellsing on the phone, tell them we're under attack by freaks with the specific code V-103, under the regeneration class V. Requesting Alucard."

Sera spirit is lifted for the moment. It seem like, though they couldn't kill them, they were forcing them to take cover and return fire. But In an instant, their tactics had changed. They were now forming up and advancing on her position causing a knot to develop in her stomach. She switches to fully automatic and begins open firing on the vampires who were right out in the open unconcern with sustaining injuries. Despite downing multiple targets, she couldn't keep them dead. Eventually, at least three more members of her squad and the rest of the cops were dead, and she has a flesh wound. Then her squad is reduced further from the original twelve to three men: her, Lieutenant Hawkins, and Private Mayweather. Realizing they had gained the upper hand, the attackers advanced in a blur of movement; some unholy force was giving these creatures great speed. Once the attackers enter the parking lot, Hawkins and Mayweather are instantly killed. She is alone now. In one final last ditch effort, she raises her weapon and tries to come out of cover firing, but is gunned down before she could get a shot off. She lay there gasping for air, her mind racing back to moments in her past, throughout her life; all the while struggling to accept her death. She had a long distinguish military career as pararescue with United States government. She has lots of fond memories from those days, before she took the transfer to the 103'rd anti-zombie regiment. To this day she has no idea what in Panama created those zombies or why there was so many of them. She continues to wonders if the government knew the reason behind it and was keeping it a secret or did they just not know? In those first few days, she learned a lifetime's worth of lessons on just how fucked up the world really is. Hordes of glowing eyed freaks stalking the country side, fires raging day and night. Despite Hellsing's assurance that those were zombies and not ghouls, she wasn't convinced. Either way, after Panama she found herself so mentally unbalanced that she had to retire from the military, to prevent having a complete mental breakdown. Hellsing was supposed to be her retirement and now she found out that it was her grave. Here she is lying on the ground dying from multiple gunshot wounds. She finds the idea of getting shot in the line of duty when you're supposed to be battling against the supernatural laughable. She was just thankful not to become a ghoul or something far worse.

Alucard was never in a hurry unless told to be. He could care less about mortals and their time tables. Yet, he could move with haste if the need arises. This is one of those times. The church garrison had been ruthlessly slaughtered. He thought there was no sign of life and the defenders had been killed, one and all. Gun down to the last. Yet he heard a faint voice struggling under it's last dying breath to say, "code V-103 seek and destroy." It was a woman with dirty blond hair with a flare haircut wearing blood stain combat armor. From the amount of blood loss, she would be dead in another thirty seconds. She has a very feminine face with a sloping pointy chin and large puppy dog like eyes. Despite her fairly broad shouldered torso, she maintains a very voluptuous and buxom figure. Something calls out to Alucard from the depths, from beyond time and space. There was something strange about this woman, a greater purpose yet unfulfilled, a mind exceptionally willed. His purpose was clear; the decision was made even before time began. The five pointed seals on his gloves began to glow red as he recites an ancient incantation, black speech forgotten by all but the oldest creatures in existence. The closest english translation: "By the blackest darkness in your mind, our souls I bind, our souls I intertwine. What is lost I now restore, claim your life for eternity ever more. As I walk so shall you, beyond damnation and beyond redemption, by my will rise." The unholy pentagram forms around her body, symbols of ancient evil awoken. The final symbol of her transformation is the red glow that envelopes her body. The grounds quakes and buckles forming massive cracks as ancient evil from eons long past seep into her body filling her with life once again. She rises quite slowly like a Marionette puppet and stares blankly at him, whispering slowly "How am I still alive?"

"You will never feel fear, never grow old, never tire, and never die. You will walk the world men like a god. How you choose to wield this ancient power is up to you. Stay, I'll bring hell to enemy of my master."

He kicks the door open and doesn't hesitate to open fire. He is packing dummy rounds expecting to fight humans again, no matter. His rounds were large enough to severally injure, if not outright kill vampires. The first guard manages to whimper before being torn asunder. Rounds tear through armor and flesh and sinew indiscriminately. Alucard felt no remorse or pity for the living nor the dead. He was forged into a weapon the day he became a vampire. Like a storm blowing through a town, he rips the church to pieces along with his foes, leaving a trail of carnage in his wake. When he left it was hard to tell what was originally alive. when he was done, He finds Integra impatiently waiting for him outside. "The mission objective has been carried out; all targets have been hastened to spirit world." She nods towards the girl. He bowed his head in respect, "My master, she has further business in this world. Her purpose is yet to be fulfilled."

"Alucard, the powers you evoked are ancient beyond reckoning and the darkest in existence. That dark power has not seen the light of day in millenniums. I hope your decision is a wise one."

"Master," Seras was about say but then she realizes she just called him master. She tries again, but only mange to call him master, again. Alucard chuckles to himself.

She bows to him, "Yes, master. What am I?"

"You are like me, a child of the darkness, ancient. The power that raised you from the grave is ancient beyond the understanding of mortals. It's the same power that gave me life, that's why Integra is worried. It from the farthest reaches of hell and used only in the blackest parts of the dark arts."

"Necromancy," Seras says astonished.

"The power that created me," he says in a matter of fact tone, "the power that created all vampires. Except that I know the most powerful version of the incantation. It has been forgotten by mortal and monster alike. Only the ancient vampires know of it and most of them are dead or lost to history. I bound our fates together. My power is yours, along with my immortality. We will just have to wait to find out the consequences of my actions, for now enjoy your new life. Seras, you have a role to play in the future, a purpose yet unfulfilled. I can sense that about you. It wasn't your time."

"Is the priest inside," Alucard ask Integra? She nods but doesn't break her stride to her limo. "He is being moved to the police station for safe keeping. You will break his will and find out why so many of my men are dead. Take your … child of darkness with you." Integra got inside the limo and closes the door.

Seras comes up behind him, "child of darkness?"

"Forgive her," he says "she is worried. The power I used is all but forbidden. It doesn't just make you into a vampire, but creates a completely new lineage. You'll learn more in the days to come. For now, know that you're different from the rest of the monster you hunt." Alucard starts to walk away and Seras didn't know what to do next, but a voice inside her head compels her to follow him.


End file.
